


Coffee's for Closers

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adorable, Andy and Joe are smug assholes, Coffee, Cutesy, Dom Pete, Fluff, M/M, Patrick is rlly cute, Patrick is shy, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Pete wears eyeliner, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, body image issues, cuteness, jesus save me, mama i'm going to hell, pls love me, this was really fluffy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz wears eyeliner. He also has a massive boner for Patrick Stump. That may be one reason that he frequents his favorite coffee shop so much-along with the killer coffee, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee's for Closers

**Author's Note:**

> See you in Hell, motherfuckers.

The wind was bitter against Pete's cheeks as he trudged down the cracked sidewalk towards his favorite coffee shop-Allegory, or as the barista, Andy, insisted on calling it, Allegory with two Sugars. Pete curled his hands inside his fleece lined jacket, brushing a few strands of black hair away from his kohl lined eyes. He flung open the door and sighed as a rush of heat began to warm his cold skin. Pete walked over to his usual spot by the front of the stage and slung his backpack on the short plush chair while he sunk into it, blowing on his hands while he waved Andy over. He gave him a quick fist bump and grinned.

"Hey Andy, can I get a coffee with two creams and a sugar? And another one, decaf with four sugars?" Pete asked as he strained his neck around Andy's burly form and swept his eyes around the stage. Andy laughed and patted Pete's shoulder.

"Dude, you're falling fast. And yeah, sure, i'll get the coffees. Don't worry, Patrick's here. He's playing last, though, so i'll bring the second one out before the last set so it doesn't get cold." Andy winked suggestively, nodding his head to the back room where the performers were getting ready. Pete sighed, a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to skip out early with Patrick like they sometimes he did. He blushed a little as he remembered about Andy's words, but internally shrugged. Andy wasn't wrong. Pete was falling head over heels for the singer.Tonight was the night he was finally going to make his move, as cliche as it sounded. Pete was dragged out of his thoughts by the lights dimming a little in the quaint coffee shop and the voice of Andy's counterpart, Joe, the other barista.

"Hey, um, so tonight we got a different lineup. Patrick Stump, on guitar and vocals, will be going last, and we're starting out with Ryan Ross and Brendon Urie, followed by Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun on vocals, ukulele, and drums, respectively. We'll have anyone else after that, and like I said, Patrick for the final." Joe nervously stepped away from the microphone and retreated back to behind the counter, where Andy rubbed his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Joe blushed and leaned away, resting his elbows on the marble countertops as he watched Ryan and Brendon get their guitars set up. Pete zoned out a little bit after that-like, sure, everybody else was fine, but they were no Patrick Stump. He raised his head in interest when Patrick came on to the stage, nervously biting his lip and running his fingers through his long hair under his hat. Pete smiled at him and waved, stomach blooming with butterflies as Patrick's face lit up and he adjusted his t-shirt as he set down his acoustic and waved back, smiling happily. Patrick sat down on the wooden stool and strummed his guitar to check the tuning. The chatter among the tables immediately quieted as Patrick began to sing, rich and throaty as his voice wavered a little on the first note, fingers softly plucking the guitar strings.

I got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match,  
What a catch, what a catch.

You'll never catch us  
So just let me be  
I'll be fine  
Till the hospital  
Or American Embassy

Miss Flack said I still  
Want you back  
Yeah, Miss Flack said  
I still want you back

Pete felt his heart breaking a little as Patrick poured his heart into the song. Patrick's voice cracked a little on the last note and he set down the guitar, wiping his eyes a little and grabbing the microphone.

"So, uh, I hate to say this, but tonight is my last night here. I'm moving for college this weekend, so this is my last Music Night here at Allegory. That was a song I wrote a while ago, so I hope you liked it. Make sure to continue coming! I love you all. Goodnight." Patrick hopped off the stool and packed up his guitar while several of the regulars mumbled sadly. Pete stood up quickly and stepped onto the stage while everybody else mingled. He shuffled his feet awkwardly while Patrick finished up. Pete stared as Patrick looked at him sadly.

"You're moving?" Pete asked, voice breaking a little. Patrick averted his eyes.

"I'm majoring in Music." He said quietly. Pete smiled softly.

"That's good. You're good at it." Pete said softly. "I'll miss you, you know." He whispered. Patrick sighed.

"I know. I'll miss you too." Patrick said just as gently. They had been meeting each other here for months. Pete sucked in a breath. This was the last time he'd see Patrick in years, possibly forever. He leaned in until he was a few inches from Patrick's face. Patrick looked up at him through soft brown lashes. Pete gathered his final shreds of courage and pushed forward, kissing Patrick square on the lips. Patrick didn't react, face frozen in shock. Pete felt his heart shattering. He hurriedly stepped away.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't-I mean, sorry, I'll leave." Pete whispered. Patrick held his hand out.

"Wait no, no, don't go-" Patrick stuttered. When Pete kept on walking, Patrick rushed after him and held his shoulder. He spun Pete around and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. After a moment being stunned and feeling his heart swell, Pete reacted, burying his hands in Patrick's strawberry blonde hair and knocking off his trucker cap. He writhed against Patrick, pressing as close as he could. They continued, tongues swirling until Pete broke for breath and heard catcalls resounding through the coffee shop. The regulars looked pleased and Joe and Andy look downright triumphant.

"Get a room!" Andy called as Joe whistled. Patrick blushed a deep red, adjusting his hat and grabbing his guitar case from by the stool. When he got back, Pete had his backpack slung over his shoulder and a sly smirk.

"Wanna come see my place?" He asked sweetly. Patrick nodded shakily and took Pete's hand and let himself be pulled to the door.

It was 20 minutes later when Pete and Patrick finally made their way through the door to Pete's apartment. Patrick had barely set down his guitar and messenger bag when Pete pressed him up against the door and caught his lips in a soft kiss. Patrick made a small sound and kissed back slightly, opening his mouth a little for Pete. They lazily made out for a few minutes, all hands and sloppy open-mouthed kisses. Pete guided them to the bedroom and gently pushed Patrick onto the bed. He removed their shoes and his t-shirt, roughly tossing it into a corner of the room, and started working on his jeans as Patrick propped himself up on his elbows and watched him, eyes flickering over Pete’s tanned torso. Patrick felt a flicker of self-doubt when he thought about how handsome and fit Pete was and how he-well, he wasn’t. Pete finished with his jeans and climbed onto Patrick’s lap, catching his mouth fiercely and worrying Patrick’s lip between his teeth. Pete unbuttoned Patrick’s jeans and pulled them down, working them off of his legs and dropping them to the ground. Pete sat back on Patrick’s lap and leant down, kissing him again like Patrick’s mouth was his lifeline. Pete began working Patrick’s shirt off of his chest, only to be stopped by a whimper and shaking hands.

“Don’t,” Patrick whispered. Pete looked at him, eyes soft and warm.

“Why, baby? I wanna see you,” Pete questioned gently, running his fingers on Patrick’s arms. Patrick shivered.

“I-I don’t look like you, I’m not fit and tanned. I’m fat,” He mumbled, eyes getting watery. Pete forced his chin up with a long finger.

“Hey, hey. You’re not fat. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I don’t care if you don’t look like me. Patrick, you’re so amazing. I really don’t care if you’re not a skinny twig-I like my men with more meat on them. Can I please take this off? I really want to see you,” Pete said softly, kissing Patrick’s cheek gently. Patrick felt himself tearing up, not convinced that Pete wouldn’t kick him out once he saw how-disgusting Patrick was, but gave a slight nod. Pete grinned and sat back on Patrick’s lap, playing with the hem of his shirt. He pulled it slowly over Patrick’s head, eyes scanning down his torso as he bit his lip.

“Holy fuck, Patrick,” Pete whimpered, sticking his hand into his boxers and giving his dick a quick squeeze. Patrick was just too-damn, he was hot. Pete loved his creamy pale skin, little freckles dotting all over his chest. Pete just couldn’t help himself-he wanted to leave marks all over Patrick’s skin, wanted to make him his own and make him realize how fucking beautiful he was. Like, sure, Patrick wasn’t skinny. But that wasn’t a flaw that Pete was going to overlook. Because it wasn’t a flaw. Patrick was the hottest thing Pete had ever seen, and it didn’t matter how he looked. Patrick was breathing heavily, hands resting on Pete’s hips, and it felt like Patrick’s hands were searing irons, but in a good way. Pete leaned down and mouthed at Patrick’s chest. He sucked a mark over his heart and certainly aware of Patrick’s boner underneath him. Pete wiggled in Patrick’s lap a little bit, sighing at both the friction and the amazing noise Patrick made. He pulled Patrick up and breathed into his ear, hot breath tickling the shell of his ear.

“Pat,” he moaned. “I want you to fuck me,” Pete whimpered needily, grinding down on Patrick’s crotch. Pete heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll fuck you, just like, where is your-” Patrick breathed lightly. Pete pointed to the bedside table and Patrick leaned over and opened it, pulling out a strip of condoms and a small bottle of lube. Pete climbed off of Patrick and pulled off his tight boxers, whimpering as he gave himself a hard stroke. He crawled back over and dragged Patrick’s off too, blowing over his cock and grinning when Patrick moaned. Pete tongued over Patrick’s dick, licking a line from base to tip and gripping the base with his hand. Patrick dropped the condoms and lube next to him and threaded his fingers through Pete’s hair, fingers shaking. Pete dipped his tongue into the slit and smiled at the salty precome he tasted. Without a warning, he dropped onto Patrick’s cock and bobbed his head, looking up with lidded eyes and humming at Patrick’s look of surprise. He continued for a it, before Patrick pulled him off and kissed him hotly. Pete smiled and moaned in surprise when he felt a slick, callused finger over his hole. Patrick grinned and flipped them over so Pete was underneath him. Patrick worked his finger inside of Pete, smiling shyly as Pete grabbed onto his wrist.

“More,” Pete groaned, voice already thoroughly wrecked. Patrick slicked up his other fingers with the small bottle of lube and pushed two in. Pete grimaced a little at first, discomfort quickly changing to pleasure. Pete gave his dick a few pumps, hips rising off the bed. Patrick took his fingers out and added a third, scissoring them gently as Pete’s face twisted in pain. He kept on for a little while until Pete glared at him.

“Patrick Stump, if you don’t put your dick in me in the next ten seconds, I swear to god I am going to get up and get a vibrator and fuck myself with that while you watch.” Pete threatened. Patrick quickly tore open the condom packet and rolled it on while Pete counted down the seconds. He slathered on some lube and rubbed the head of his dick against Pete’s entrance. He slowly entered, moaning as his dick was enveloped in tight heat. Patrick stayed still as Pete hissed in pain, starting to slowly thrust as Pete’s pain turned to pleasure. Pete wrapped his legs around Patrick’s waist as he continued to thrust, harder and deeper, and Pete let out a loud moan as Patrick adjusted the angle and hit his prostate dead on. Patrick gently sucked marks onto Pete’s collarbone, moaning as he felt his stomach tighten. He wrapped his hand around Pete’s erection, rubbing his thumb over the slit and groaning as he felt his hand covered in sticky white come. Pete raised Patrick’s hand to his lips and sucked gently on his fingers. Patrick groaned at the sight and felt himself letting go, and with a couple more thrusts, he was done. The edges of his vision bled white and he pulled out of Pete, tying off the condom and throwing it into the trash can by the bed. Pete grabbed some tissues and wiped off the come from his and Patrick’s stomachs and lay down on his bed, resting in the afterglow as Patrick snuggled in behind him.

“I think I’m in love with you, Patrick Stump,” He whispered hazily, mind overtaken by sleep. Patrick smiled.

“Good. Because I know I’m in love with you,” Patrick whispered, kissing Pete’s shoulder and drifting off.

***************************************  
The next morning Pete woke up alone. The bed was still warm and the clock read 11 AM. He looked on the bedside table and smiled. There was a note.

I had fun. I have to go pack, but that was really great. Call me.

XX Patrick

It was followed by a phone number. Pete smiled. He was really glad that he found that coffee shop, after all.


End file.
